


fuck the list

by deducingontheroof



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou and Terushima Should Be Banned From Grocery Stores, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Multi, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Daichi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as Yuuji and Suguru ran off immediately upon entering the store.“Is this what it feels like to have children?





	fuck the list

**Author's Note:**

> thanks snow for prompting something lovely for daidaiteru 
> 
> ~~this was originally first person pov for a challenge but the day i post first person is the day i die~~

Daichi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as Yuuji and Suguru ran off immediately upon entering the store.

“Is this what it feels like to have children?” he muttered tiredly, consulting their list as he followed them, pushing the so-far empty shopping cart. 

“Sawacchi~! Can we get these?” Yuuji pleaded from behind him, scaring the shit out of him. He was holding a box of popsicles.

“How did you get-” Daichi sighed again, “No, we don’t have enough money.”

“Yes, we do!” Yuuji pouted, looking at the list, “If we take out some of the vegetables-”

“Absolutely not,” he refused, “Put them back.”

“Pleeeease?” Yuuji pleaded, eyes wide and misty, “Sugucchi wants them too!”

“What do I want?” Suguru asked, walking up to them with-

“No,” Daichi said immediately, “We are not getting that.”

“Yeah, Sugucchi, no one but you likes strawberry milk!” Yuuji agreed, sticking his tongue out at Suguru’s disgruntled expression.

“You’re letting him get popsicles, but I can’t get some perfectly healthy milk? How hypocritical, Daichi,” Suguru argued, pouting. Yuuji saw the pout and copied him, pouting as well. 

“I’m so fucking weak,” Daichi admitted, rubbing his forehead, “Fine. But that’s it. Everything else comes from the list.”

“Who even made this list?” Suguru demanded, grabbing it from him, “Whole wheat? What are you, a middle-aged mother?”

“I made the list to keep us, as athletes, healthy,” Daichi insisted, grabbing the list back.

Yuuji rolled his eyes, “Lame~! Sawacchi, you’re basically just getting what you want!”

“Yeah! Fuck the list,” Suguru announced loudly, oblivious to the people starting to give them dirty looks.

“Fuck the list!” Yuuji repeated.

“I can’t take you two anywhere,” Daichi growled, “Without the list, not only would we have no healthy food, we’d go way over budget.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Yuuji shrugged, “It’s two against one here, Sawacchi.”

“Children. You’re like children, I swear,” Daichi sighed, “Fine. This is a test, then. Prove to me that you can think practically and plan for meals, and you can have more input in the list from now on.”

He had no idea how much of that they heard before speeding off with the cart. He tentatively followed them exhaustedly; he could see things going into the cart that did not belong in the cart.

-

Their budget was absolutely ruined, and Daichi resolved to go alone from then on.


End file.
